Mannequin's Charm
by VikaKyura
Summary: Orihime kecil hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Ulquiorra adalah nama dari sebuah sosok boneka manekin yang diadopsi oleh Orihime. Jika sebuah ciuman dapat membuat manekin itu hidup, maka bagaimana reaksi Orihime? -COMPLETED- RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach don't belong to me**

**Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin's Charm<strong>

Orihime kecil hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Ketika sebuah boneka manekin memasuki ruang di hatinya, kehidupan Orihime perlahan berubah. Karena boneka manekin berwujud seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan tubuh ramping, kulit pucat, memiliki alur berwarna hitam menyerupai air mata bertengger di masing-masing pipinya dan sosok itu, sungguh mempesona. Tetap bungkam dalam diam, kesunyian apa yang dapat menghangatkan Orihime?

* * *

><p>Orihime kecil hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Setelah kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki meninggal saat dirinya berumur 10 tahun, Orihime hidup sendirian di sebuah rumah kecil miliknya. Orihime selalu berusaha menjadi gadis yang ceria, namun bagaimanapun juga kepergian kakaknya telah menciptakan ruang kosong dalam relung hatinya. Gadis kecil itu berusaha untuk hidup tegar meski dalam kesendirian.<p>

Setahun kemudian, saat sedang melakukan kunjungan wisata ke sebuah museum dengan rombongan sekolahnya, Orihime tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah manekin berbentuk manusia yang ditempatkan di sebuah gudang. Orihime yang ketika itu tengah berjalan untuk kembali bergabung dengan temannya seusai dari toilet, tidak sengaja melihat daun pintu yang menuju ruangan gelap di penghujung sebuah lorong terbuka. Dengan segala rasa penasarannya, Orihime dengan ragu mendekati ruangan itu. Entah apa pun yang menariknya kesana, namun Orihime tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan.

Saat mencapai daun pintu, gadis kecil itu mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang gelap, matanya tertegun dalam kagum ketika melihat apa isi ruangan itu. Berbagai macam benda asing, pernak pernik, asesoris, kostum, hiasan ruangan, miniatur dan berbagai macam benda menakjubkan yang belum pernah ia lihat berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruang penyimpanan, Orihime mengobservasi dalam diam, terpesona pada ruangan yang seperti di dunia dongeng yang pernah ia baca dalam buku cerita, megah namun terlihat begitu tua. Cahaya keremangan yang menyelinap memasuki ruangan memperkuat aura magis yang seakan menari-nari mengisi seluruh ruangan, memantulkan citra funitur yang tertutup debu, kain dan sarang laba-laba. Orihime menyusuri setiap benda disana dengan jemari mungilnya. Setelah melangkah lebih jauh, gadis kecil itu terkesiap saat menangkap suatu sosok yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Kaget karena menyangka seseorang telah memergokinya sedang berada dalam ruangan yang mungkin seharusnya tidak terbuka untuk umum, Orihime mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, sesuai insting perlindungannya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat gadis itu menunggu, tidak ada yang terjadi, Orihime mengintip dari balik jemarinya. Sekali lagi, orihime mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok itu, kali ini mengamati baik-baik apa atau siapa yang sedang berdiri disana. Orihime kemudian mendesah lega ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu bukanlah seorang manusia, tepatnya manusia hidup. Benda itu adalah sebuah patung atau boneka berupa manekin yang bagian rambutnya telah tertutup lapisan debu dan badannya dikerubungi sarang laba-laba. Orihime tertegun sejenak, mengamati lagi. Manekin itu menyerupai seorang lelaki berambut hitam, tubuhnya ramping dan tingginya kira-kira dua kali dirinya. Ketika mendongak lebih tinggi Orihime meyadari ada sebuah alur berwarna hitam menyerupai air mata berada masing-masing di kulit putih pucat pipinya. Tanpa sadar diam-diam Orihime terkagum pada sosok itu, sungguh cantik. Seakan penciptaannya diprakarsai oleh seorang seniman professional sehingga jika hanya sekilas pasti orang-orang akan salah mengenalinya sebagai manusia normal yang hidup. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum sebelum sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya seolah sedang mengucapkan salam, seolah sosok itu hidup.

"Hallo, aku Orihime." Sesaat kemudian Orihime memandang ke sekeliling mencari jika ada sosok yang lain, setelah tak menemukan yang lain, tatapannya kembali ke manekin itu dengan pandangan sayu nan haru.

"Apa kau dipisahkan dari teman-temanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Dari awal pun Orihime tidak mengharapkannya. Meski demikian gadis kecil itu lanjut bicara, "Kau sudah lama disini ya?" Kemudian Orihime mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, berhenti tepat saat berada di depan manekin itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan mungilnya. Dengan lembut Orihime membersihkan badan manekin itu, mengenyahkan debu dan semua kotoran yang menempel, namun meski setelah berjinjit sekalipun Orihime tidak bisa meraih bagian dada sampai kepala sang manekin sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mundur ke posisi awalnya.

"Kasian sekali kau, dibiarkan disini sendirian lama sekali," gumamnya dengan raut wajah terluka. Lalu seakan lebih kepada dirinya, Orihime berbisik. "Apa.. kau kesepian?"

Setelah cukup lama memandang sosok di depannya. Orihime kembali pada kenyataan sambil bergumam kaget, menyadari dirinya harus kembali pada rombongan sekolahnya. Bergegas untuk kembali, Orihime berbalik dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu, sampai kemudian sebuah ide gila terbersit di benaknya. Dengan cepat, Orihime berbalik dan kembali menghampiri manekin yang tetap bungkam itu.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, gadis itu bertanya, "Apa kau, mau ikut denganku?" Orihime menyimpulkan diamnya sang manekin sebagai jawaban iya. Lalu dengan gesit dan tanpa ragu Orihime mendorong manekin itu, "Waw, kau ringan!"

Orihime mendorong manekin itu keluar, sebelumnya jemari kecilnya meraih selembar kain yang ada diruangan itu lalu menyelimutkannya pada manekin pria tersebut, berharap bisa menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh sang manekin dan ternyata berhasil. Orihime hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan sebuah manekin kesepian sendirian begitu saja di ruangan yang hampa itu.

XXX

Beberapa saat kemudian, entah ada keajaiban apa atau entah keberuntungan seperti apa yang telah menimpa Orihime, dengan tubuh kecilnya ia berhasil membawa keluar sebuah benda berukuran cukup besar yang terselimut kain itu, yang ukurannya dua kali dirinya, lolos dari perhatian pengunjung dan petugas keamanan, bahkan dari kamera CCTV. Mungkin dewi fortuna yang sungguh cantik dan baik sedang mendampinginya saat itu.

Tidak berhenti sampai disana, Orihime bahkan dapat menyelinapkan benda asing tersebut masuk ke dalam bagasi bis yang ditumpanginya juga mengeluarkannya pada saat rombongan wisata itu telah kembali ke kotanya, Kota Karakura, tanpa ketahuan dan dicurigai sedikitpun, terkecuali oleh sahabatnya yang kala itu menangkap kelakuan Orihime yang mencurigakan. Alhasil, saat gadis kecil berambut merah-jingga itu tengah melakukan aksinya menurunkan sebuah buntalan kain yang super besar dan menyeretnya, Tatsuki menepuk bahunya membuat Orihime terlonjak. "Apa itu Orihime? Kenapa juga kau mengendap-endap?" Bukannya panik, Orihime malah mendesis lega ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya, "Ahh… hanya Tatsuki-chan."

"Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Tatsuki keheranan, kini sudah berada tepat di depan Orihime. "Kau bawa apa itu?"

"Sssst!" Orihime menarik tangan Tatsuki dan berbisik. "Kau harus membatu aku membawa ini, Tatsuki-chan."

"Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu kalau sudah sampai di rumahku. Oke?" jawab Orihime polos. Sama polosnya, Tatsuki kecil mengangguk dan dengan begitu saja ia mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan sahabatnya, dan mulai membantu mendorong, menyeret dan menggotong benda apapun itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" bisik Tatsuki.

"Tidak akan. Ada ibu peri baik hati yang sepertinya sedang menjagaku sekarang." Jawab Orihime, dengan senyum manis nan lebar membuat sahabatnya mengangguk.

Jadilah saat itu, terlihat dua orang gadis cilik yang tengah memangku ganjil sebuah benda besar, selain tas dipunggung mereka, melewati jalanan yang dengan ajaibnya tiba-tiba sepi saat itu dan tanpa ketahuan apapun juga siapapun.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya, Orihime segera mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, memposisikan manekin yang selama itu terbungkus kain putih, lalu saat Tatsuki kembali mendesaknya, Orihime menarik kain itu sehingga menunjukan sosok manekin yang seutuhnya. "Waahh.." kagum Orihime saat kembali melihat sosok dibalik kain itu. Sekarang, saat keadaan sepenuhnya terang, tampang manikin itu terpampang dengan jelas, meski wajah sang manekin tetap tidak bisa dilihat karena adanya perbedaan tinggi.

Mata Tatsuki melebar saat itu juga. "Ya ampun, Orihime!" pekiknya, "Benda apa ini, dan darimana, dan mengapa bisa kau bawa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Orihime terkikik ditempatnya, "Tenang Tatsuki-chan. Dia tampaknya kesepian, jadi aku ajak saja kesini." Jawab Orihime polos sambil menunjuk ke arah sang manekin.

"K-kau, jangan bilang, mengambilnya dari museum? Apa ini sebuah benda museum?"

Orihime mengangguk. "Sepertinya. Tapi dia sudah tidak dipakai, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa." Ujar Orihime. Melihat sahabatnya tampak kelagapan mencerna semua ini, Orihime balik berkata lagi. "Dia kesepian berdiri diujung ruangan itu, sendirian, apa tidak boleh mengajaknya kesini, Tatsuki-chan?

Tatsuki langsung terdiam dari uring-uringannya saat melihat Orihime yang menunjukan wajah seakan ingin menangis. Tidak tega, lalu Tatsuki mendesah dan berkata, "Kurasa tidak apa-apa, asal jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" meski masih anak-anak, Tatsuki sudah tahu tentang hal apa saja yang masih boleh dilakukan dan apa saja konsekuensinya, tapi berdasarkan pada hal-hal gila yang selama ini dilakukan Orihime dan pandangan polosnya terhadap kehidupan dunia ditambah lagi tak tega melihat sahabatnya itu sedih, mau tidak mau Tatsuki akan mendukung keinginan Orihime.

"Hm! Janji" Ucap Orihime sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. Mata berairnya sama sekali tergantikan dengan senyum bahagia yang kini menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Salam.<p>

Tolong maafkan segala OOC dan keanehan cerita yang seperti biasa.

Ngarang dikit-dikit abaikan saja. LOL

Selamat membaca dan menikmati.

Berbagai saran yang datang sungguh berharga, jadi jangan lupa direview yaa..

Thanks^^

PS : Doakan segala aspirasi dan ide dan perlindungan Tuhan selalu menyertaiku, agar aku bisa menyelesaikan semua cerita yang sedang tertunda. Semuanya dalam proses. Arigatooou..


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach don't belong to me**

**Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin's Charm<strong>

Orihime kecil hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Lalu sebuah boneka manekin berwujud seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan tubuh ramping, kulit pucat, memiliki alur berwarna hitam menyerupai air mata bertengger di masing-masing pipinya dan sosok itu, telah membuatnya terpesona. Tetap bungkam dalam diam, kesunyian apa yang dapat menghangatkan Orihime?

* * *

><p>Bertahun kemudian, Orihime beranjak dewasa menjadi gadis yang baik nan cantik jelita. Ia tumbuh bersama dengan satu-satunya keluarganya, yang tak lain adalah sebuah manekin. Aneh memang, mungkin bagi orang lain, ini adalah hal yang bodoh atau apapun itu tapi tidak bagi Orihime. Dari awal setelah gadis bersurai merah-jingga itu membawa si manekin dan menjadikannya temannya, sahabatnya dan keluarganya, setiap hari Orihime selalu bermain dengan sang manekin, mengelapnya sehingga tetap bersih, membuatkannya baju, memberinya nama, bermain rumah-rumahan, minum teh sampai bercerita tentang kehidupannya, tentang teman-temannya atau tentang sekolahnya dan kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut terus berlangsung sampai sekarang, pokoknya memperlakukan manekin tersebut sebagaimana mestinya seseorang manusia.<p>

Memang tak pernah sekalipun manekin itu menjawab Orihime atau memberikan timbal balik dari perlakuannya, karena memang dari awal pun Orihime tidak mengharapkannya. Meski begitu Orihime merasa bahagia. Bisa menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada seseorang dan mendapati seseorang atau 'sesuatu' itu menemaninya saja terasa sudah cukup menenangkan. Dan Orihime tidak akan pernah takut untuk merasa dikhianati, disakiti atau bahkan ditinggalkan, karena seseorang itu akan tetap menemaninya, selamanya. Karena dari kecil Orihime hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga.

Tak terasa sudah 7 tahun lamanya sang gadis menghabiskan hidupnya dengan sebuah manekin yang diberi nama Ulqui. Orihime menemukan hal-hal baru tentang Ulqui seperti kulitnya yang terbuat dari porselen ringan itu membuatnya terasa dingin di malam hari dan hangat di siang hari juga menyadari bahwa siku-siku Ulqui bisa ditekuk sehingga bisa di reposisikan untuk sekedar menyeimbangi aktivitas-aktivitas yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Seperti pesan sahabatnya dari 7 tahun lalu sampai sekarang, yaitu jangan sampai orang-orang tahu mengenai kehadiran Ulqui, biarkan saja menjadi misteri dan Orihime menyetujui. Meski lama-lama gadis itu merasa greget ingin mengajak Ulqui jalan-jalan, toh jika didandani sedemikian rupa dan dengan akting yang meyakinkan, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Ulqui bukanlah manusia. Postur tubuh Ulqui benar-benar menyerupai manusia asli dengan gurat wajahnya saja sudah terasa sangat nyata. Jadi bahkan Orihime pun terkadang bisa lupa bahwa sosok di depannya adalah seorang manekin. Apapun tentang sosok itu, kini saat Orihime memandangnya dari sudut pandang seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sudah dewasa, terasa begitu nyata. Orihime selalu tertegun ketika mengamati wajah itu. Manekin yang mewujud sebagai seorang lelaki berambut hitam, tubuh ramping, kulit pucat, sebuah alur berwarna hitam menyerupai air mata bertengger di masing-masing pipinya dan sosok itu, sungguh cantik. Seakan penciptaannya diprakarsai oleh seorang seniman professional sehingga jika hanya sekilas pasti orang-orang akan salah mengenalinya sebagai manusia normal yang hidup. Semburat rona merah muda tipis muncul di pipi si gadis ketika memandangnya.

Orihime sering merangkulkan dirinya pada Ulqui seolah itu hal yang biasa, meski Ulqui tak pernah balik merangkulnya, dan tak jarang gadis itu terlelap bersama sang manekin. Tidak peduli seberapa ide gilanya itu untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang atau 'sebuah' manekin yang tak hidup. Orihime selalu merawat keluarganya itu dengan kasih sayang dan merasa bahagia. Sampai pada suatu saat itu Orihime merasa lelah dan tidak tega melihat Ulqui yang seperti terkurung di rumahnya.

"Ulqui, apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Kau pasti bosan selalu berada di rumah." Ucap Orihime sambil terduduk menatap langit-langit, kepalanya menyender ke bahu Ulqui. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan, bersepeda, berbelanja dan pergi ke bioskop bersama denganmu. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Benar kan?" Lalu dengan bersemangat ia menoleh ke arah Ulqui saat ide gila menerpanya untuk kesekian kali. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan itu? Seperti yang selalu kita rencanakan, kau mau kan?"

Hening.

Lalu Orihime meringkuh dan cemberut, merosot di kursinya. "Tapi pasti bisa ketahuan." Saat pikirannya yang berkecambuk sedang menari-nari ria, bergelut dengan keinginnannya, mata Orihime kembali berbinar. "Kita lakukan saja, Ulqui! Bukankah selama ini dewi keberuntungan berada di sampingku?" Orihime memanggil memorinya kembali ke masa ia kecil, hampir terlupa akan ibu peri baik hati yang sepertinya selalu menjaganya. "Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ia menoleh dan meraih kedua tangan Ulqui yang dingin dan kaku lalu Orihime memeluk Ulqui singkat sambil mendendangkan "Oh, bahagianya."

"Tunggu sebentar." Katanya lagi sampai bergegas dan berlalu ke dalam kamar. Sesaat kemudian Orihime menopang banyak barang di lengannya dan tak berapa lama Ulqui sudah didandani sedemikian rupa sehingga sama sekali tak bisa dibedakan dengan pemuda manusia pada umumnya. Orihime memakaikan sepatu roda pada kakinya agar Ulqui lebih mudah diajak 'berjalan', dengan memakai jeans dan kaos bermantel, Orihime menyelipkan sebuah syal di leher Ulqui sampai menutup sebagian wajah bawahnya. Lalu sentuhan terakhir adalah memakaikan Ulqui kacamata. Yang semuaya merupakan barang milik mendiang kakaknya yang sudah lama disimpan Orihime. "Selesai!" Orihime tersenyum puas atas hasil karyanya.

XXX

Siang itu Orihime benar-benar menikmati harinya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah berbelanja. Memang agak sulit menyeimbangkan tubuh Ulqui dan menyeretnya dengan sepatu roda, namun karena tubuh manekin yang kaku dan tegak sehingga Orihime hanya perlu menopang beban tubuh Ulqui dengan menempatkan tangan Ulqui di bahu sang gadis dan lengannya mendekap pinggang Ulqui sehingga mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang berbahagia sepanjang perjalanan. Tak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan karena balutan pakaian Ulqui menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh manekinnya yang menunjukan bahwa penyamarannya berhasil. Orihime mengajak Ulqui berkeliling ke pusat perbelanjaan, memilih baju, melihat-lihat aksesoris dan sebagainya. Selanjutnya adalah menonton film di bioskop, Orihime senang sekali ketika dapat menggandeng lengan seseorang atau 'sesuatu' di sampingnya itu, karena Orihime tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi di ruang yang gelap ditengah kerumunan orang. Setelah hari semakin sore, sebelum pulang Orihime mengajak Ulqui untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Merasa sedikit lebih aman, Orihime melepas syal Ulqui, membuat bagian wajahnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Lagi-lagi, Orihime merona saat melihat wajah itu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, memang.

Ketika Orihime sedang menyenderkan tubuh Ulqui ke bangku taman, sekelompok gadis yang lewat rebut berbisik sambil memperhatikan ke arahnya, tidak, tepatnya kearah Ulqui, dengan terang-terangan mengagumi sosok yang mereka anggap sebagai seorang pemuda normal. Ya, mereka kan tidak tahu. Benar saja kan apa yang diprediksi Orihime, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau sosok di sampingnya itu adalah sebuah boneka manekin yang tak bernyawa, namun meski begitu tetap saja Orihime menggembungkan pipinya dalam sebal sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Ulqui sebagai proteksi dan pernyataan bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Saat melihat wajah kecewa gadis-gadis itu, Orihime ternyenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

Seperti apa yang dilakukannya sehari-hari di rumah, Orihime pun melakukan perbincangan sepihak, karena tak pernah ada jawaban dari pihak lawan bicaranya itu. Tak puas dengan semua yang telah 'mereka' lalui, Orihime mengeluarkan _handphone_nya. Ia perlu pembuktian, pikirnya. Seperti ketika para pasangan muda lakukan saat kencan pertama mereka, seperti yang telah membuat Orihime selama ini merasa iri, gadis itu berpose disamping Ulqui yang tetap diam dan dingin untuk ber_selfie_. Orihime melihat refleksinya dalam layar _handphone_ dan merasa puas, sungguh natural sekali foto mereka, dan sungguh ajaib memang, ketika Ulqui disana terasa nyata. Sekali lagi gadis itu mengambil foto, kali ini Orihime berpose dengan mengecup pipi Ulqui.

Saat sibuk memandangi foto dalam _handphone_ sambil ber_blushing _ria, Orihime terlonjak ketika seseorang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Orihi- hey! Kau kan tidak perlu bersikap seperti melihat hantu begitu!" suara familiar menyapanya.

"Aaahh, Tatsuki-chan kau mengagetkanku!" lega Orihime ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku melihatmu bersama seseorang jadi aku pe-, DIA!" Teriak Tatsuki dengan tiba-tiba ketika melihat Ulqui, sambil menunjuk pada sosok familiar itu.

Dengan segera Orihime menghentikan Tatsuki, "Sssst!"

"Apa yang kau- hei aku kan sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak-" ucapan Tatsuki dipotong oleh Orihime, "Aku mengerti, tapi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Tatsuki-chan, semuanya berjalan lancar. Lihat! Aku membuatnya seperti itu sehingga tak akan ada satu orang pun yang mengenalinya. Hahaha." jelas Orihime.

Tatsuki hanya bisa mendesah, "Terserahmu saja, Orihime." Orihime menyunggingkan senyum bahagia sekaligus terimakasih.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini sungguh sembrono, bagaimana ka-" ucapan gadis tomboy itu dipotong lagi saat Orihime menyodorkan _handphone_nya.

"Bisa tolong fotokan kami berdua, Tatsuki-chan. Aku tak puas jika hanya _selfie_." Pinta Orihime dengan polosnya, tak menyadari situasi apa yang sedang berlangsung.

Tatsuki memelototi gadis itu. "Ayolah Tatsuki-chan. Ini adalah kejadian langka, aku bisa saja tidak akan pernah membawa Ulqui seperti ini lagi…" jujur Orihime saat akhirnya menyadari pasti sahabatnya itu tak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian ini terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Tatsuki memutar mata. "Baiklah. Tapi janji, setelah itu kau pulang!" Tatsuki akan selalu membela dan mendukung sahabatnya, tak peduli seberapa gilanya ide yang selalu muncul di otak gadis bermanik abu itu, tak lain karena Orihime selalu tampak sumringah saat berada bersama dengan teman manekinnya.

"Siaaap!" seru Orihime sambil bergegas memberdirikan Ulqui dan mengambil pose di pinggir air mancur sebrang tempat duduknya.

Belum saja Orihime menyuarakan '_Cheese_', Tatsuki mengambil beberapa langkah maju dan menghampiri Orihime. Sebelum Orihime sempat protes, Tatsuki memasang wajah waspada. "Dengar, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini." Kata gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

Sontak Orihime terdiam, "Ada apa?"

"Orang itu, sepertinya daritadi dia memperhatikanmu." Bisik Tatsuki sambil memberi isyarat. Lalu Orihime menoleh dan matanya melebar. "Orang itu! Aku beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya saat di pusat perbelanjaan, lalu di luar bioskop dan sesaat lalu di arah masuk taman ini. Aku juga merasa aneh kenapa dia-"

"Bodoh! Sudah pasti orang itu mengikutimu."

"Ha? Kenapa?" Tanya Orihime, heran.

"Tatsuki melirik manekin yang sedang di rangkul Orihime, pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Orihime mengikuti arah lirikan Tatsuki lalu menelan ludah.

"Ah, Orang itu mendekat. Dengar, Orihime, aku akan menahannya, siapapun orang itu. Kau, pergilah menyelinap dan masuk ke rumahmu lalu kunci rapat-rapat."

Tanpa ada bantahan Orihime mengangguk. Dia pun tahu bahwa ini akan sedikit serius. Sehingga saat Tatsuki melangkah maju, Orihime berpura-pura sedang beraktivitas dan mengobrol dengan Ulqui, lalu ketika ia mendengar Tatsuki sibuk bicara dengan orang itu, Orihime menyelinap pergi dan melakukan semua hal yang disuruh oleh gadis tomboy tersebut.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview^^<p>

Berbagai saran dan semangat yang datang sungguh berharga, jadi terus review yaa...

_See you in next chap_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach don't belong to me**

**Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin's Charm<strong>

Orihime kecil hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga, meski itu sebuah boneka manekin berwujud seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan tubuh ramping, kulit pucat, memiliki alur berwarna hitam menyerupai air mata bertengger di masing-masing pipinya dan sosok itu, yang kemudian membuatnya terpesona. Tetap bungkam dalam diam, kesunyian apa yang dapat menghangatkan Orihime?

* * *

><p>"Hhhhhhhh…" desah Orihime sesaat setelah mengunci rumahnya. Ia tak paham dengan apa yang barusan terjadi tapi saat menoleh kearah sosok Ulqui disampingnya, gadis itu tersenyum lalu berbisik, "Menyenangkan bukan?"<p>

Berapa lama kemudian, Orihime tengah melepaskan pakaian bepergian Ulqui, saat _handphone_nya berdering menunjukan pemanggil yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Tatsuki.

"Hallo Tatsuki-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Orihime langsung menanyakan keadaannya dengan kahawatir.

"Lupakan aku, Orihime, ini gawat. Tentang manekin itu…"

"Kenapa dengan Ulqui?" Tanya Orihime heran.

"Sepertinya paman yang ditaman tadi adalah salah seorang pengelola museum yang pernah kita kunjungi dulu, kau ingat? Tempat asal manekin itu." Jelas Tatsuki.

Hati Orihime mencelos, sedikit bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Meski begitu ia tetap bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Jadi, dia tidak sengaja melihatmu dengan manekin itu. Dan saat dia melihat si manekin, samar-samar paman itu seperti mengenalinya makanya dia mengikuti kalian." Rehat sejenak, "Jadi beberapa tahun lalu, museum itu heboh karena salah satu barang berharga milik mereka tiba-tiba lenyap. Tapi sepertinya kehebohan itu tetap dirahasiakan. Makanya dalam panik, si paman berharap akan menemukan sesuatu jika mengikutimu. Sepetinya dia curiga bahwa manekin yang dicarinya itu adalah orang yang bersamamu," Jelasnya, lalu bergumam menambahkan, "yang _memang_ iya sih."

"J-jadi?" Orihime mulai gugup.

"Paman itu bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan kalian, katanya hanya ingin memastikan. Tapi aku menolak memberitahu rumahmu dan sekarang aku berhasil kabur dari dia. Kau harus berhati-hati, Orihime. Bisa saja dia mencari alamatmu karena dia sudah mengenali wajahmu. Hal ini bisa jadi buruk seperti mereka bisa saja datang ke rumahmu dan menginvasi rumahmu, dan jika mereka benar-benar menemukan manekin itu.." Terdengar Tatsuki _pause_ sejenak untuk menelan ludah, "Hal yang paling buruk adalah mereka akan mengambil boneka itu, dan yang _lebih_ paling buruknya lagi adalah mereka bisa menangkapmu atas tuduhan pencurian." Jelas Tatsuki.

"Tidak.. mungkin." Lirih Orihime dalam kaget.

"Orihime kau masih disana?"

"I..iya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tatsuki-chan, aku tidak mau mereka membawa Ulqui.."

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, karenanya kita buang saja manekin itu." Sarannya.

"Apa?"

"Ya, kita hilangkan saja barang bukti, kau buang atau tidak, tetap saja pada akhirnya manekin itu harus pergi."

"Tidak!" Bantah Orihime.

"Dengar, Orihime. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapmu karena it-"

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Ulqui!" Jerit Orihime. Setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telepon, meninggalkan Tatsuki yang sedang cemas.

Orihime membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, lalu menoleh ke arah manekin yang sedari tadi terdiam, hanya mendengarkan. Tak sadar, air mata mengucuri pipi gadis berambut merah-jingga itu. Lalu Orihime berlari ke arah Ulqui yang terduduk tenang di kursi dan merangkulnya. "Ini salahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan Ulqui?" Ucap Orihime sambil menangis. "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu.."

XXX

Beberapa hari berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menginvasi rumahnya, tapi tetap saja Orihime harus waspada. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini, berkali-kali Tatsuki membujuknya untuk membuang sang manekin, menguburnya di tanah sedalam mungkin, menghanyutkannya di sungai, membuangnya ke laut atau membakarnya hingga tak ada jejak, tapi Orihime tetap tegas pada pendiriannya.

"Aku sudah bersama Ulqui selama 7 tahun, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya begitu saja? Dia adalah keluargaku." bela Orihime.

Orihime beberapa kali berpikir untuk pergi dari Kota Karakura dan pindah ke kota lain bersama Ulqui, namun hidup dalam pelarian tidak akan semudah itu. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak punya uang dan tak punya pula tempat untuk dituju.

"Itu hanya sebuah manekin, Orihime, kenapa kau malah membuat sebuah drama kehidupan seperti itu? Pilihannya mudah, buang saja benda itu, atau hey! Kita jual saja, kudengar benda itu mahal sekali, tidak tunggu dulu, jika begitu malah akan membuat bukti." Pikir Tatsuki.

"Ulqui sangat berharga bagiku, Tatsuki-chan. Aku menolak segala saran yang akan membuatku dan Ulqui berpisah." Jelas Orihime, tegas.

Tatsuki memandang wajah mantap sahabatnya, lalu matanya melebar dalam pemahaman. "Ini gila Orihime, jangan bilang kau… jatuh cinta pada patung boneka yang tidak bernyawa itu?"

Orihime hanya bisa merona dalam diam.

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, Tatsuki tenggelam dalam frustasi. "Oh, ya ampun." Tetap rasional, Tatsuki menggenggam kedua bahu Orihime. "Dengar Orihime, dari awal ketika kau membawa manekin itu kesini saja sudah terasa sangat ganjil, saat dipikir lagi sekarang, bagaimana bisa seorang anak berhasil membawa keluar sebuah manekin berukuran manusia dewasa, membawanya tanpa seorang pun memergoki, itu tidak masuk akal! Jelas ada sesuatu tentang manekin itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu Tatsuki-chan, hal pertama yang muncul di benakku saat itu hanya pertanyaan seberapa kesepiannya Ulqui saat terdiam seorang diri di ruangan gelap itu, sama sepertiku yang tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Tatsuki melongo, tak pernah tahu bahwa gadis di depannya merasakan hal seperti itu sehingga Tatsuki menarik tubuh Orihime dalam pelukan.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku selalu ada disini." Bisik Tatsuki, merasa sedih campur lara ketika mendapati curahan hati sahabatnya, rasa kesepian yang menuntun Orihime sampai-sampai jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya.

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki-chan." lirihnya Orihime sambil balik memeluk Tatsuki.

Ketika Tatsuki akhirnya menyerah meyakinkan gadis itu, seperti malam-malam yang lain, Orihime hanya ditinggalkan berdua di tengah malam dengan manekinnya yang sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa, seperti biasa, dengan santainya. Orihime memperhatikan manik hijau sang manekin, manik yang selalu terbuka namun tak pernah sekalipun mata itu memandang memantulkan bayang sang gadis. Orihime memandang rambut hitamnya yang terasa sangat halus hampir seperti nyata. Sambil melangkah mendekat, Orihime memperhatikan telinga yang gadis itu pun tak pernah tahu apakah dapat mendengar segala ceritanya selama ini. Sampai pada akhirnya ia merebahkan diri disamping sang manekin, sambil meraih jemari Ulqui yang selalu digenggamnya tapi tak pernah sekalipun menggenggam balik. Orihime membenamkan wajahnya di bahu keras sang pemuda manekin lalu menengadah untuk menatap kembali wajah itu. Terakhir, Orihime memandang mulut yang tak pernah sekalipun membisikan namanya. Orihime menangis. Ia menelusurkan jemarinya yang bebas pada bibir keras pemuda itu, yang selalu membentuk garis cemberut.

Orihime kecil sampai saat ini, hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Namun sekarang ia memiliki permohonan lain, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sosok di depannya sebagai seseorang yang nyata, bukan sesuatu yang bisu, kaku tak bernapas…

Karenanya, terbawa suasana juga, Orihime meraih kedua pipi keras nan dingin pemuda manekin itu, memandang mata mati di depannya lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir yang dingin dan keras itu, sambil air matanya tetap menetes. Sang gadis memeluk erat sang manekin tanpa harapan dipeluk balik dan mencium pemuda manekin itu tanpa harapan dicium balik. Namun sambil terisak, Orihime tak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi..

Tubuh yang semula dingin semakin menghangat, lengan yang sebelumnya kaku menjadi semakin fleksibel, dan bibir yang semula keras dan dingin pun semakin menghangat dan melembut. Orihime tenggelam dalam sensasi itu. Menyenangkan dan menenangkan, ia terhanyut dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan dan sensasi ketika pada akhirnya lengan-lengan jenjang menggenggam tubuhnya. Orihime larut dalam pelukan dan ciuman Ulqui yang semakin dalam dan terasa nyata sekali, tunggu dulu. Pelukan? Ciuman? Bagaimana bisa?

Kenyataan itu menghantam Orihime sehingga dengan seketika ia membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Alangkah kagetnya sang gadis, ketika mendapati sepasang mata yang memandangnya hangat, memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sedang _shock_.

Namun, tanpa mengacuhkan kekagetan sang gadis, seorang pemuda yang secara tiba-tiba kini ada didepannya melanjutkan apa yang sesaat lalu tengah berlangsung. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir sang gadis, melumatnya, merasakan kembali sensasi itu. Hangat, lembut, lembab.. basah. Dan ketika Orihime kembali bergabung dengannya, gadis itu merasa semakin hangat, semakin lembab dan semakin basah ketika seseorang yang mendekapnya kini memperdalam ciumannya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, saat kesadaran kembali menghantam Orihime, gadis itu sepenuhnya membatu sambil melongo. "Ulqui?" bisiknya diantara bibir Ulqui, dalam ketidak percayaan.

"Ulquiorra." Ucap pemuda itu untuk pertama kali.

Kedua manik abu Orihime yang masih menitikan air mata melebar, mendengar suara berat dan serak untuk pertama kalinya.

"Namaku ulquiorra." Ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Dengan masih tertegun, Orihime mengembalikan jemarinya menyentuh pipi berwarna pucat itu, terasa lembut dan hangat sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan sang gadis di pipinya, Ulquiorra menutup matanya, sebelum membukanya kembali untuk memandang manik abu yang penasaran itu sambil meraih satu tangan Orihime untuk dibawa ke bibirnya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Ulquiorra dapat dengan jelas melihat semburat rona merah yang beriak menghiasi pipi si gadis sebelum akhirnya memberikan ciuman singkat sekali lagi.

Sesaat setelah melepas bibir Orihime, pemuda itu berbisik, "Seharusnya kau melakukan ini lebih cepat."

"A-apa?"

"Ciuman." Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Orihime mampu merasakan hembusan napas sang pemuda yang hangat dan lembab, membuat wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin gelap. "Kau pasti tahu, sebuah kutukan hanya bisa dipatahkan dengan ciuman, kan?"

Orihime tertegun sebentar lalu bergumam dengan cepat, "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Kena-" Pertanyaan bertubi itu terhenti ketika Ulquiorra menempatkan satu jarinya di bibir lembab Orihime. "Apa kau ingin membuatku bercerita panjang lebar tepat setelah aku baru saja mendapatkan kemampuan bicara ini lagi untuk pertama kali?"

Orihime segera menggeleng.

"Gadis baik." Ulquiorra mengelus kepalanya sambil mendekap Orihime dalam peluknya.

Orihime yang merasa semua ini adalah salah satu ilusi mimpinya yakin bahwa dirinya telah terlelap sedari tadi sehingga dunia manis itu menjanjikan kejadian manis ini. Sehingga saat merasakan peluk hangat itu untuk pertama kali, Orihime benar-benar tenggelam dalam lelap.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasinya pada fic ini..<p>

Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena karakter yang dimunculkan sangat terbatas,

Oiya untuk fic-fic lain yg masih tbc, sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Author masih bergelut dengan kesibukan tingkat akhir T_T, jadi mohon support dan pengertiannya^^

Ditunggu terus saran dan masukan para pembaca di kotak review yaa... karena apresiasi dari semuanya bisa menjadi kekuatan bagi author manapun :D

Singkat kata, terus ikuti cerita ini ehehee


	4. Chapter 4 - Completed

**Bleach don't belong to me**

**Ulquiorra and Orihime are Kubo Tite's**

**This story is mine.**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**Warning: OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Mannequin's Charm<strong>

Orihime kecil hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Ulquiorra adalah nama dari sebuah sosok boneka manekin yang diadopsi oleh Orihime. Jika sebuah ciuman dapat membuatnya manekin itu hidup, maka bagaimana reaksi Orihime?

**-COMPLETED-**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari Orihime mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat tidurnya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya tiap pagi. Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, semua tampak sama, tak ada yang berbeda. Ia mendesah, <em>jadi s<em>_emua__nya memang__ hanya mimpi._ Orihime hampir memilih untuk berbaring lagi sebelum akhirnya melihat sosok itu tengah memasuki kamarnya, dengan berjalan di kedua kakinya.

"Ulqui!" Jerit Orihime seraya bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah Ulquiorra. Karena baru menggenggam sadarnya, Orihime belum bisa mengendalikan berat tubuhnya sehingga larinya sempoyongan dan badannya menghantam Ulquiorra. Dengan sigap pemuda itu menangkap Orihime dengan kedua tangannya untuk menopang si gadis. "Sungguh tidak bijak kau langsung menggerakan tubuhmu dengan seperti itu saat baru terbangun, _onna_."

Tersenyum sangat lebar, Orihime mengenali suara berat dan parau yang pernah di dengarnya semalam tadi. "Ohh.. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau.. nyata." Sambil memandang manik-manik hijau, Orihime menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab semalam tadi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Ulquiorra balik menatap tatapan heran dan penasaran si gadis, lalu dengan perlahan mengiring Orihime kembali ketempat tidurnya untuk membuatnya duduk. "Aku mendapat sebuah kutukan." Pemuda itu memulai, "Kutukan yang menjadikan kekososongan, hidup abadi selamanya terjebak dalam kekakuan dan ketiadaan." Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak, menunggu reaksi cemoohan atau penyangkalan dari sang gadis yang tak pernah ada. Nampaknya, kenyataan bahwa Ulquiorra bisa hidup saja sudah sangat membuat kerasionalan gadis itu tertanggu. Maka ia melanjutkan, "Sudah sangat lama sampai aku tidak ingat kapan. Yang kuingat hanya, satu-satunya cara untuk mematahkannya adalah dengan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tulus penuh hayat dari seorang gadis yang mencintaiku, yang nampaknya tidak mungkin akan terjadi."

Orihime menelan ludah, "Ke-kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Memangnya gadis waras mana yang akan jatuh cinta dan berciuman dengan sebuah patung boneka manekin?" Ulquiorra melempar tatapan menuduhnya pada Orihime, sambil menahan seringaian liciknya, untuk menggoda sang gadis.

"A-apa, kau pikir aku tidak waras?" sangkal Orihime.

Ulquiorra membalas Orihime dengan menelusurkan jemarinya di kepala sang gadis untuk menyisir rambutnya, Ulquiorra tahu apa yang telah dijalani oleh gadis itu di dalam kehidupannya yang sederhana. Ia selalu memperhatikan sang gadis dalam diam. Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari dan menerima keadaannya. Meskipun tidak pernah menjawab, tapi Ulquiorra selalu mendengar si gadis. Itu semua adalah satu hal yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Ternyata, entah di zaman mana dan kapan terjadinya, Ulquiorra adalah seorang berkebangsaan Spanyol yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan kaya raya. Di zamannya, ilmu seperti sihir telah banyak dilakukan untuk menyingkirkan lawan politik, dan potret diri yang lazim untuk para kaum elit pada saat itu adalah dengan pembuatan lukisan dan patung manekin diri yang melambangkan kuasa abadi. Dan tiba saatnya ketika sang ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang membawa satu anak lelakinya, wanita licik itu sangat iri pada Ulquiorra, kepintarannya, nasib yang dianugerahkan padanya, hidup yang dijalaninya, maka pada suatu waktu Ulquiorra mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam, atau lebih tepatnya berubah menjadi wujud manekin yang dahulu pernah dibuatkan khusus untuknya. Sesuai dengan perkembangan zaman, patung-patung manekin para bangsawan atau kaum elit diberi tempat khusus untuk dipamerkan dalam museum. Dan jejak ilmu sihir akan selalu membekas, bagaimana pun seseorang menyembunyikannya.

"Sampai pada akhirnya mereka menempatkanku diruangan itu karena percaya bahwa keberadaanku dikutuk, yang _memang_ benar."

Orihime tak bergeming, hanya mengedipkan mata. Tanpa disadari, mata si gadis telah berair dari awal Ulquiorra menceritakan kisah kehidupannya yang tragis namun dengan wajah yang datar itu, seolah semua kisah si pemuda yang mungkin 10 kali lebih tragis dari kisah hidup sang gadis, bukanlah apa-apa. Maka ketika Ulquiorra berhenti bicara, air mata Orihime mulai tak bisa terbendung dan mulailah mengalir.

Berdiri tepat di depan Orihime, Ulquiorra terkesiap saat mendapati si gadis menangis, "Kenapa kau menangis, _Onna_?"

Orihime tetap bungkam sambil meremas baju Ulquiorra, lalu masih dalam posisi duduk, gadis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Ulquiorra yang sedang berdiri tegak, kemudian si gadis membenamkan wajahnya sambil terisak. Ulquiorra hanya diam dalam tanya.

"Kau pasti sendirian selama itu, hanya menunggu dan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti akan terjadi atau tidak akan pernah terjadi." Desis Orihime dalam isaknya. "Maafkan aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat."

Mendengar pernyataan tulus Orihime, Ulquiorra mendongakkan wajah si gadis, menyondongkan wajahnya sendiri dan menempatkan dahinya di dahi si gadis. "Bisakah kau bayangkan, bagaimana senangnya aku ketika kau tiba-tiba membawaku.." jemari pucat pemuda itu menghapus rintik air di wajah Orihime, "..disaat aku sudah lama membuang semua harapan, kau datang. Kau selalu menjagaku, merawatku, memperlakukanku sebagai keluargamu meski aku hanyalah sebuah benda?"

Dengan mata berairnya, Orihime memandang Ulquiorra yang lanjut berkata, "Betapa berartinya hal-hal yang telah kau lakukan itu, bagiku.. Orihime." Ekspresi Ulquiorra melembut. Orihime sadar, pemuda yang kini ada didepannya itu bukan sebuah benda lagi, tapi seorang makhluk hidup yang kini bisa menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi, terlepas dari wajah kakunya saat menjadi manekin.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disini.. menjadi bagian dari keluargaku.. selamanya menemaniku.." bisik Orihime.

Manik hijau Ulquiorra melebar, mendengar seseorang menginginkannya, disaat dirinya tak lagi seperti dulu yang memiliki segalanya, disaat sekarang dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa, maka relung hati Ulquiorra yang telah lama didinginkan oleh waktu, pun mulai menghangat. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan.. Sekarang giliranku berterima kasih padamu, Orihime." janjinya sambil mendekap erat sang gadis dan seluruh kehidupannya.

XXX

Orihime kecil sampai detik ini disaat ia beranjak remaja, hanya punya satu permohonan dalam hidupnya, yaitu ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. kemudian ada sebuah keajaiban menghampiri Orihime, yang telah mengabulkan permohonannya untuk memiliki seseorang yang nyata, masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Di suatu sore yang damai itu, tiba-tiba telah dipecahkan oleh sederet runtutan kejadian mencengangkan diawali dengan datangnya seorang sahabat Orihime yaitu Tatsuki dengan paniknya memeperingatkan bahwa kediaman gadis berambut merah jingga itu akan digeledah, tepat seperti yang dikhawatirkan keduanya beberapa waktu lalu. Menanggapi Tatsuki, Orihime malah bersikap tenang dan santai seolah segala sesuatunya tidak pernah terjadi dan akan baik-baik saja, sontak hal ini membuat Tatsuki tambah uring-uringan. Ketika sekumpulan pasukan penginvasi dan penginvestigasi yang terdiri dari beberapa polisi dan orang-orang berjas datang, dan benar saja, salah satu diantara mereka adalah paman yang dulu pernah menguntit Orihime, membawa surat-surat yang nampaknya resmi, Orihime berakting seolah kaget namun tanpa dosa, tepat seperti reaksi korban dengan kasus tuduhan praduga tak bersalah.

Tatsuki yang kebingungan dan Orihime yang pura-pura bingung hanya mampu melihat rumah kecilnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang hilir mudik menggeledah dan mencari sesuatu yang nampaknya tak akan lagi bisa ditemukan disana. Maka ketika hasil berupa kenihilan diperoleh, paman itu yang balik kebingungan. Tatsuki yang tertimpa kebingungan dua kali lipat memelototi Orihime menuntut penjelasan. Di saat itulah klimaks dari segala permasalahan ini mengambil alih.

Seorang pemuda, tampak elit dalam balutan mantel, bergaya hampir sama seperti dulu saat kencan pertamanya dengan Orihime namun lebih keren sekarang, datang memasuki keadaan yang sedang ricuh itu. Sontak sang paman dan Tatsuki terkesiap berbarengan, diikuti oleh kumpulan orang berjas itu yang kekagetan mereka melanda setelah seolah menyadari atau mengenali sosok itu, dulu sebagai sebuah manekin yang saat ini sedang dicari-cari oleh pihak museum itu. Namun bedanya, sosok di depannya kini bisa bergerak bebas, dan bernapas, dan bernyawa, dan hidup. Kenyataan yang mencengangkan.

Ulquiorra datang entah dari mana, yang Orihime saja tidak tahu kemana akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu pergi, namun selalu tampak sedang mengurusi sesuatu dan hebatnya seolah telah mengenali _landscape _tempat itu sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang tampaknya cukup penting. Sang pemuda membuka dengan perkenalan diri dan tanpa basa basi langsung bicara ke inti permasalahan.

"Saya Ulquiorra Schiffer, salah seorang dari garis keturunan keluarga Schiffer, dengan ini menyatakan tuntutan kepada pengelola sebuah Museum Nasional karena telah dengan dan atau tanpa sengaja menghilangkan keberadaan sebuah aset peninggalan keluarga. Berupa sebuah manekin dari putra pertama pewaris warisan keluarga, yang jika dihargai adalah setara dengan £ 62.000.000. Maka dari itu segala tuntutan ini akan ditangani sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku."

Pernyataan ini sontak menuai reaksi kaget dan heran yang dibungkam oleh satu ruangan itu, terutama saat para lelaki berjas mendengar nama keluarga elit nan terhormat Schiffer disebut, tak terkecuali Orihime sendiri dan sahabatnya. Ulquiorra menunjukan surat resmi yang datang dari kejaksaan dan kementrian Negara Spanyol. Rupanya para pihak yang diperintahkan museum entah dengan legal atau illegal untuk mencari benda hilang tersebut mendapati dirinya kalah telak. Awalnya mereka kaget mengapa pemuda itu sungguh memiliki kemiripan dengan sang manekin yang hilang, namun justru karena kemiripannya, tidak bisa dibantah lagi bahwa ia mungkin memang keturunan asli sehingga mereka tidak bisa berkutik. Yang awalnya menjadi pemangsa berbalik menjadi dimangsa. Bahu mereka merosot dengan serentak.

Ulquiorra kembali melanjutkan, "Hal ini bisa saja diproses dan diselesaikan lewat jalur hukum. Atau," rehat sejenak,"..bisa diselesaikan dengan cara kekeluargaan dengan syarat jika Anda sekalian setuju dan menandatangani perjanjian dimana tidak akan mengungkit masalah seputar ini lagi, saya akan mempertimbangkan agar supaya kasus terkait bisa dihilangkan dan ditutup."

Semburat harapan hadir dari para lelaki tersebut, nampaknya secercah semangat kembali mengisi nyawa mereka. "Apa Anda serius?"

"Jika Anda lebih memilih melewati jalur huku-"

"Tidak, tidak. Kami berjanji akan memenuhi segala persyaratan yang Anda minta dan menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk diselesaikan dengan kekeluargaan."

"Baiklah, sepertinya diskusi ini telah mencapai kata sepakat. Memang akan sangat merepotkan hanya untuk melewati jalur birokrasi saja." Jawaban jujur Ulquiorra ini memicu desah lega dari para lawan bicaranya, "Namun Anda juga harus meminta maaf secara resmi pada gadis ini dan menghilangkan segala kecurigaan juga tuduhan yang telah ditujukan padanya. Juga jangan pernah mengganggu hidupnya, dan juga hidupku lagi atau pun mengungkit kejadian ini."

"B-baik. Tentu saja, dengan segala penyesalan kami meminta maaf dengan setulusnya."

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Orihime, mata mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Kala itu Orihime memainkan perannya lagi menyatakan persetujuan untuk mengakhiri semua drama yang terjadi ini, "T-tentu saja, saya tidak keberatan."

Setelah itu, pada akhirnya, rombongan lelaki yang tak diundang itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Orihime dengan tak diantar, mengembalikan ketenangan di dalamnya. Namun saat itu Orihime dan Tatsuki masih membatu, mencerna segala hal yang terjadi barusan di depan keduanya. Sungguh hal yang tadinya simpel siapa sangka berubah menjadi sangat rumit melibatkan aparatur Negara juga lalu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja seakan ditelan bumi dan seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi. Orihime yang pertama kali bicara saat itu, "Ulquiorra, apa yang tadi itu.. serius?"

"Apa tidak terlihat seperti itu olehmu?" ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak, tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Beberapa hari ini aku menemukan mengenai identitas keluarga, cukup mudah dengan menggunakan akses yang kalian sebut 'internet'. Aku menelusuri akar permasalahan dari awal mula kejadiannya, mengingat aku yang mengalaminya sendiri maka itu jadi sangat mudah. Setelah itu hanya perlu menghubungi pihak Negara, memanipulasinya sehingga tampak seakan asli."

Tulang rahang kedua gadis itu terbuka lagi. "Ma-maksudmu kau memalsukan dokumen-dokumen itu?"

"Akan sangat rumit nantinya jika berhubungan dengan hukum dan perihal asset peninggalan Negara, _O__nna. _Tentu saja itu palsu, jauh lebih mudah."

Orihime dan Tatsuki menghela napas lega dengan serempak. Namun Tatsuki tampaknya masih dibaluti rasa kaget melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya saat ini. Sebuah manekin yang tampak bicara. Seseorang yang tampak memiliki kemiripan begitu detail dengan sang manekin. "Lalu, siapa kau? Apa kau benar-benar seorang keturunan pemilik manekin itu, lalu sekarang mana manekin itu? Hilang?"

Orihime menghentikan segala kicauan sahabatnya, sambil merangkul dan memeluk hangat Ulquiorra, "Tatsuki-chan, bagaimana kalau anggap saja semua ini adalah lanjutan dari kebaikan hati ibu peri yang baik yang telah menaburkan bubuk keajaiban kepadaku, membuat runtutan keajaiban itu menjadi nyata?" dengan polosnya, sambil tersenyum ria.

Gadis tomboy itu mendadak diam, menelan semua kenyataan yang dijelaskan oleh Orihime. Dan kemudian, kehidupan gadis bersurai jingga itu menjadi bak kisah negeri dongeng, berakhir bahagia selamanya dengan kehadiran pemuda yang tak disangka-sangka asal usulnya.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Yeeeaaaah akhirnya selesai juga.<p>

THANKS Minna atas segala dukungannya.. Love you :3

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan diatas, cerita ini hanya fiKtif belaka. Jadi segala teori yang ada dalam cerita kurang lebih adalah murni berasal dari imajinasi penulis hehe.

Review yaaa^^

Terima kasih.


End file.
